


sun comes up (now or not at all)

by electriceell



Series: Being pulled under [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide Attempt, but short, matt hates himself, matt whump, yo this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriceell/pseuds/electriceell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun comes up (now or not at all)

It’s not much, but Matt hopes they understand. He’s doing this for him, yes, but he’s doing it for them too. His death will erase Daredevil and free them from his secret. 

The roof of Matt’s building has always been a place for thought, reflection, and action. It feels right to be standing here, now, preparing himself for his last moments on Earth. 

The Daredevil suit has been dealt with. Matt methodically sliced it into pieces and distributed pieces in the Hudson. It felt right to bury Daredevil in the city that he loved. Matt hoped that Foggy would bury his body with his father, but he would also understand if Foggy left him for the city to deal with. He didn’t want to leave the burden of his posthumous wishes to his friend, meant to free him of the burden, but he had no one to transfer the power of attorney too. So, his poor, dear Foggy, would be left with one last Matt Murdock mess to clean up. 

All of Matt’s meager belongings have been packed up so Foggy can easily donate them when they fall into his possession. Foggy will be able to erase the nightmare of Matthew Murdock from his life. And he hopes that dealing with the apartment won't be too much trouble. He did his best to minimize what Foggy would need to deal with because this is as much for Fog as it is for Matt. It just simplifies everything for them and it breaks Matt heart that Matt dead is a way to ease the pain in Foggy's life, but it's the truth.

Falling feels like heaven and Matt feels free for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, okay, Matt trying to kill himself just seems super real to me.


End file.
